A variety of packages, including dispensing packages or containers, have been developed for personal care products such as shampoo, lotion, etc., as well as for other materials. Such containers typically have a neck defining an open upper end on which is mounted a dispensing closure.
One type of dispensing closure for these kinds of containers has a flexible, pressure-openable, self-sealing, slit-type dispensing valve mounted in the closure over the container opening. When the container is squeezed, the valve slits open, and the fluid contents of the container are discharged through the open slits of the valve. The valve automatically closes to shut off fluid flow therethrough upon removal of the increased pressure--even if the container is inverted so that the valve is subjected to the weight of the contents within the container.
Designs of closures using such valves are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,271,531 and 5,033,655. Typically, the closure includes a body mounted on the container neck to hold the valve over the container opening.
A lid can be provided for covering the valve during shipping and when the container is otherwise not in use. See, for example, FIGS. 31-34 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,531. Such a lid can be designed to prevent leakage from the valve under certain conditions. The lid can also keep dust and dirt from the valve and/or can protect the valve from damage.
The inventor of the present invention has determined that it would be advantageous to provide an improved dispensing structure that has a lid and a flexible, slit valve and that can have multiple modes of operation on a container. It would be particularly beneficial to provide such a dispensing structure with the capability in a first operational mode for accommodating the removal of product from the container with a spoon or by pouring. It would be beneficial to provide a second mode of operation for accommodating the squirting of a stream of product through the valve.
It would also be desirable to provide such an improved dispensing structure for covering the product in the container while at the same time accommodating venting of gases through the valve. This would permit, for example, microwave heating of a food product in the container because steam or other gases driven off in the heating process could readily escape through the valve.
Such an improved dispensing structure should also accommodate designs which permit incorporation of the dispensing structure as a unitary part, or extension, of the container and which also accommodate designs that separately mount the dispensing structure on the container in a secure manner.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved dispensing structure could readily accommodate its manufacture from a variety of different materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing structure could be provided with a design that would accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate.
Preferably, the improved dispensing structure should also accommodate high-speed manufacturing techniques that produce products having consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit with high reliability.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing structure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.